Ave Maria
by Rowanfall
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Artemis reflects on those she has lost, and those that stay with her always. Arly  Spitfire .


**Something small for Christmas :D Expect updates for**_** everything **_**(yes, that means everyone's favorite OC, Valiant, too!) as soon as break rolls around the corner. There will be a Christmas chapter for **_**Silly, Crazy Oneshots**_**, but I wanted to do something serious. **

**This is not canon with **_**Running Away,**_** but you might notice some similarities. In all honesty, **_**Running Away**_** started out as a oneshot of Artemis thinking about leaving and Wally stops her, so this is my brain's final attempt to get this deleted scene out into the public. For the record, I honestly think that Artemis would sing this song (which you should listen to, totally sets the mood) – **_**Ave Maria**_** by Celine Dion.**

**Apologies for any errors or misspellings, many of my keys have been snapped or broken off by my baby brother. (WHY, LUKE, WHY? TRUST YOUR FEELINGS, AND STOP BREAKING MY LAPTOP!)**

**Ave Maria**

Artemis walked out Mt. Justice's back door, where there should've been a small balcony. Instead, there was nothing more than a snowy ledge. It was December 24rd, and the whole Team had decided on celebrating Christmas Eve late so it would not interfere with family plans.

But Artemis had no family plans. She had pretty much nobody now, but herself. At least, that's what Dad had told her when he'd arrived at Mom's funeral.

"_Join the Shadows, Artemis. Start the life. You have nothing left."_

Artemis stared up at the heavens. It was chilly, and she could see clouds of her warm breath float up beside the sky's. The full moon and icy stars shone down on the sleeping world, bathing everything in quiet silver and white.

_Dad's wrong_._ I do have some things left._

"_Ave Maria  
>Maiden mild<br>Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer  
>For thou can't hear amid the wild<br>'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair.  
>We slumber safely 'til the morrow<br>Though we've by man outcast reviled  
>Oh, maiden, see a maiden's sorrow<br>Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child  
>Ave Maria…<em>

_Ave Maria, gratia plena  
>Maria, gratia plena<br>Maria, gratia plena  
>Ave, ave dominus<br>Dominus tecum…_

…_..._

Wally yawned, looking at the black watch on his wrist. 11: 57 P.M. Wow, it was late. M'gann and Supey had fallen asleep on the loveseat, Kaldur on the floor, Robin on a barstool drooling all over the counter – oh, _gross_ – and Artemis…

Wally bolted up from his chair as a wave of anxiety hit him. _Where is she?_ He tried to rationalize; this was, after all, _Artemis_. Of course she was fine.

Still, fear clouded his mind, confusing him. The last time he'd rationalized on a subject including Artemis, he'd been so wrong…

_No! No, stop thinking like that. Are you nuts or something? She's at the Cave, she's perfectly okay. _

He had to find her, just to be sure. Wally super sped throughout the mountain, calling her name.

"Arty! Arty, Arty, Arty!"

"Hey Arty, where are ya?"

"Artemis?"

"Artemis, where are you?"

"Artemis!"

He stopped calling, sweat beginning to trickle down his back. He'd have seen her if she left through the Zeta Beams, so unless she went out to the ledge like she always did-

The speedster sighed in relief, running his hand through his hair. _Wait. _He froze. _She's out there alone on an icy ledge?_

Wally scrambled for the back entrance, his heart pounding in a moment of sheer worry, which to him felt like hours.

Then his breath stopped entirely, because standing on the ledge, singing like a nightingale as snow fell on her, could not possibly have been Artemis.

Yet he knew that it was.

She was drenched in silver, like some kind of terrifying, beautiful ghost, and her long wispy hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her eyes - oh God, he could barely see them – were a deep inky black. They glittered, and Wally realized she was crying.

"_The murky cavern's air so heavy  
>Shall breath of balm if thou hast smiled<br>Oh, maiden, hear a maiden pleading!  
>Oh, Mother, hear a suppliant child<br>Ave Maria  
>Ave Maria…"<em>

Her shoulders shook, and she covered her face with her hands as her melodic begging stopped. Wally felt awkward and helpless. Silently he walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at the cloud-filled sky. "Do you think they hear me? What if all my prayers never reach them?" Artemis turned to face him, her expression filled with sorrow.

Wally felt his heart tug, and he pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back, and they stood there in each other's arms, the moon shining down on them. "He hears you Artemis. And He always answers, remember? It's just, sometimes you have to wait. The answer's not always 'yes' or 'no', sometimes it's 'wait.'"

"I know that," she pulled away, and Wally could see her blonde eyelashes frosted with snow and for some reason, he leaned over and pecked her on her right eye before she could react.

She stared at him openmouthed, blushing.

Wally's brain caught up with his actions, "I-I'm sorry, I totally shouldn't have done that – I mean, I was in your bubble and everything, and God knows, I respect a person's bubble rights, especially a girl's bubble rights, not saying a girl's is more important than guy's, it's just guy should respect a girl's, cause she's a girl and he's guy, unless the guy's gay, not that I don't respect gays, I mean, I'm not gay, but in that case he'd probably respect a guy's bubble rights a lot more than a girl's because he's not attracted to girls so he'd have no attraction to being in your bubble like I did-"

Artemis swiftly kissed the corner of his mouth, causing him to shut up. His face turned bright red, and she smiled. This was definitely a Kodak moment.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh…" Wally shook his head, completely shaken out of his usual "Casanova" mode._ She stole my first kiss! Well, sort of. That didn't really count as a kiss – okay, answer her question before you start rambling again._ "Midnight. Why?"

"Because …"she leaned in closer, her breath billowing like smoke around his face, and bent her head. "Our Father, who art in heaven…"

Wally closed his eyes and joined her.

"Hallowed be Thy Name

Thy Kingdom come

Thy Will be done

On Earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread

And forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those who trespass against us

And lead us not into temptation

But deliver us from evil. Amen."

They opened their eyes, and Artemis smiled. Wally blushed fiercely.

"Merry Christmas."

**PLEASE keep Christ in Christmas, and have an awesome, blessed break! See you in **_**Silly, Crazy Oneshots, Running Away, Valiant, **_**and**_** Justice Wars.**_

**Also, please vote on my poll on what you'd like to see next from me (leaning towards **_**Hotel Rwanda)**_


End file.
